This invention pertains to hair waving appliances and more particularly to heat hair wavers of the jaw type.
Heated hair curlers are well known in the art. The most common type as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,691,115 is a scissor-type device having an electrically heated prong which can be accommodated by a jaw having a U-shaped cross-section. Such curlers were popular during the 1920's and 1930's when women's hair styles were directed to tight uniform curls and waves. For fuller curls it was necessary to turn and twist the curler which could result in weakening or breaking the hair. Today the trend is to a more natural look with softer waves. Softer waves can be obtained by using a two pronged hair curler with an electrically heated W-shaped trough such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,488,621. Such a hair waver while producing waves requires a certain amount of expertise and practice. In addition, the waves cannot get as close to the scalp as desired and the user runs the risk of burning or otherwise damaging the hair from overheat. Furthermore, only one side of the hair in the curler is heated resulting in weak shortlasting waves.